


Word Association

by gingasaur



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingasaur/pseuds/gingasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You called me Teal'c!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Association

**Author's Note:**

> If [missparker](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missparker/pseuds/missparker) won't give me sacred trees, then I will give me some myself. HMPH.

It sure was quiet. 

Three months apart, and it was _quiet_ in the bedroom? No. It should have been the opposite of quiet. It should have been very _un_ quiet.

Sam sighed and shifted. Unquiet. Was that even a word?

“Jack,” she whispered.

No response.

Well, she should know by now how to get some responses out of him.

She placed her hand – warm and soft – against his arm, gently moved her thumb back and forth a couple of times.

“You know,” she said, scooting just close enough that he’d have to feel her body heat. “I’m still a little _tense_.”

She moved her hand up his arm, all while angling herself so that her nipples brushed against his bare back. Just a hint of skin to make him shiver.

“Do you maybe want to, oh, I don’t know… help me with-”

Finally the bed creaked as he turned to face her, and she thought it was a breakthrough, right up until he put his finger to her lips and whispered, “Shh.” He did the same thing again, putting his finger to his own lips, like she had any difficulty understanding him the first time. Then for his grand finale, he took one pillow out from beneath his head, fluffed it, and gingerly placed it atop Sam’s ear. He fussed with it some, balancing it so that it both covered her face and wouldn’t fall off her head.

Pleased with his work, Jack gave the pillow two careful pats, and Sam felt the chill of him taking more of the covers as he turned back over.

Was this happening? Did a grown man just stick a pillow on her head to get her to stop talking?

She grabbed the pillow off her face and shoved it at him.

“Are you serious?” she asked.

The mattress shifted as Jack faced her again. He squinted at her in the dark.

“Yoooou know what you did,” he said.

Sam’s face grew hot. “I told you, it was an accident! Don’t make me more embarrassed, please.”

“You should be embarrassed! You called me Teal’c!”

Great. Now it was out in the open, and she didn’t have enough covers anymore to hide her mortified expression.

“Jack, come on.”

“No, no, there’s no coming on of any kind now.”

“ _Jack._ You’re being ridiculous.”

“You’re the one who called me Teal’c while I was doing things!”

They’d been great things. If only they could have just resumed them.

“Look,” Sam said. She could still be the rational one, even if her face was redder than an apple. It was dark; it wasn’t like Jack could see that. “We were just off world for a week straight. All we had were the tents. We had to stay put in one forest grove and couldn’t go anywhere else until the storms had passed.”

“And you clearly bunked with Teal’c.”

“He’s quiet!” Unlike the guy who was sharing her bed. “And he doesn’t move much. You remember what it’s like to get kneed in the ribs by Daniel in the middle of the night.”

“He still does that?” Jack asked.

“When has he ever _not_ done that?”

In the darkness, she could see Jack genuinely contemplating Daniel’s sleeping habits. He nodded slowly.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that sly attempt to change the subject, though,” he said.

Sam groaned. “Can’t we just go back to what we were doing?” She was _so_ starved for what they’d been doing. Those tents were so cramped and all the rain had made her cold and irritable. She put her hand higher up on his arm, but he shooed it away.

“Ah! No! Don’t you try to…” Jack trailed off, his face contorting with the struggle for apt phrasing. “Vixen me,” was what he eventually settled on.

Sam scowled.

“Fine. Good night.” She tugged hard at the sheets , taking back whatever she could.

“Wait, are you mad?” Jack asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

“Aren’t you?”

“No!”

“Oh,” Sam said, deflating rapidly.

“Geez, Carter. What do you take me for?”

“Well, you kind of wouldn’t shut up about it,” Sam said.

Jack rubbed a hand over his face, then through his hair, before flopping back down onto his pillow.

“You had this horrible look on your face,” he said. “Like you walked in on Thor in the bathroom or something. I had to mess with you a _little._ ”

His mischievous smile (not to mention the image of Thor in a bathroom) was almost enough to relieve Sam of her humiliation. Almost.

“And yet you don’t want to pick up where we left off,” she said.

“Oh, sure,” Jack replied. “Like I can get anything done with Teal’c in the room with us.”

Sam sat up against the headboard, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Are you the same man who made it all the way through that back cramp a few months ago? Not to mention your knee giving out, me having to get up to sign for a package, and you’re telling me just saying Teal’c’s name is enough to kill it for you?”

“Well.” Jack said. “It’s not that simple.”

Sam folded her arms across her chest. Jack sure was uncomfortable. He looked like he’d smelled something terrible.

And that’s when it dawned on her.

“Oh. I get it,” she said, smirking.

“Get what?” Jack asked, in that same reluctant tone he used when he needed her to explain something complicated but wasn’t sure he wanted to listen to that explanation for fifteen minutes.

“This is about you feeling inferior,” Sam answered, grinning.

“What? No.” That didn’t sound convincing at all.

“It is!” Sam exclaimed. “You can’t stop thinking about the _next_ time Teal’c and I have to share a tent.”

“Nooo.”

“Just me and Teal’c, all alone in that tiny space.”

“Oh, God.”

“With those big, strong arms… probably around me because there’s nowhere else to put them. So much hard muscle.”

Jack moaned like he was in actual pain.

“He might just pick me up and carry me off into the sunset,” Sam mused, a dreamy smile on her face. “There’d be nothing you could do about it.”

“Okay, you’ve definitely killed it now,” Jack said.

“I’m right, though,” Sam said. “Would you have had the same reaction if I said Daniel or Cam?”

At that, Jack actually laughed. “You wouldn’t have said Mitchell.”

“ _Hey._ What’s wrong with Cam?”

“Nothing, it’s just… he’s _Mitchell._ ”

“Cam would be a fine choice,” Sam insisted. She’d certainly seen him without pants enough. “And how about Daniel?”

“I will concede Daniel,” Jack replied.

Sam laughed. “Really?”

“Well, he looks at things that aren’t books so rarely. It’s hard not to get lost in those eyes.”

Sam buried her face in her pillow. “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”

“You started it!” Jack exclaimed. “With your name-calling.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Okay, but what can I do to make it up to you?”

Jack lifted his chin as he gave this very serious thought.

“Call Teal’c and tell him you’re not going to marry him,” he said.

“You know,” Sam said, “did it occur to you that maybe I accidentally called you Teal’c because I equate you with big and powerful?”

Jack was still for a moment before his expression started going through rapid shifts. He clearly couldn’t decide whether to be grossed out or proud.

“Hmm,” he said, deep in the bottom of his throat.

“Hmm,” Sam replied. She didn’t really want to aim for the lowest common denominator, but if it worked and got them back to grinding on each other, she wouldn’t care.

“Big and powerful,” Jack said, watching himself flex his fingers.

Sam nodded. “Powerful enough to make things happen-” She paused, moving in so her mouth was inches from his ear, and then she breathed, “-without touching anything.”

Jack made that throaty “hmm” noise again, much louder this time.

Sam curled her fingers around one of Jack’s wrists, bringing his hand to rest right on the curve of her hip. She slid it farther down, down, down…

“What are you going to do with all that power?” she asked, her voice low, as she guided Jack’s palm straight to her ass.

He knew what she was doing. He had to know, but Jack’s fingers twitched and he was breathing harder than he was a minute ago.

“Try not to call you Vala,” he finally said, rolling over on top of her.

“Oh, my God,” Sam said into his mouth.


End file.
